SAM'S REFLECTIONS
by RBHDPSMMK4EVER
Summary: Sam Noonan is the Long Branch bartender. He sees and hears things others are not aware of. No one really knows much about him before he began working there. This is a version of his life and how he views people living in Dodge City. It is based on the character played by Glenn Strange
1. Chapter 1

"**Sam's Reflections"**

**This GS story is about the Long Branch bartender, Sam, played by Glenn Strange. I have been told there was another Sam but to me there is really only one Sam. I took real events from Glenn's past and some I made up for Sam Noonan. I am taking his starting date at TLB as "Perce", Season 7, Episode 1. I know there has been discussions about this but after doing research that is the conclusion I reached, and mine alone. Thanks to John Meston for creating such enduring characters. Special thanks to my BETA Miz L for going through his story with me and making it so much better with her encouragement and correcting my mistakes. Many thanks to my special angels walk along the GS road with me as experts and co-conspirators, Uncle Dubs, Sharon, and Wanda. I can't forget the GS gang who add so much to this journey because you have been there and help me when the inspiration is needed. **

**CHAPTER ONE:AN ENDING**

His throat was dry, his heart constricted, as he stood at the end of the bar watching his employer and friend walk away. He knew her heart was breaking and his broke for this wonderful lady, who had rescued him as she did so many. Sadly, there seemed to be no one there who could rescue her as she left a place and people she loved behind. As the batwing doors closed behind her the absence of her soul and glow of her copper red hair made everything seem darker.

Kitty Russell was beautiful and every inch a lady. There was only one other woman who had been more beautiful and that was his Mary Ann. She had auburn hair with golden highlights, sparkling green eyes, and laughter that sounded like bells in the wind. Amazingly she had loved a rough looking big galoot like him. Oh, how he had loved her.

He followed Doc, and Festus, and Newly out onto the saloon's front porch as he waited for her to get on the stagecoach. She spoke quietly to the coach driver and turned and headed up to Doc's office. Maybe she was having second thoughts or maybe the Marshal would beg her to stay. Then he heard Festus ask Doc if he thought she might change her mind, but the doctor shook his head.

A few minutes later she came back down the steps. There was complete silence when she climbed into the coach and it pulled away. A few customers came back inside but most people wandered off; their heads bowed. It would never seem the same. She was the lifeblood of the Long Branch, and without her it would seem like a wound that would not heal. Sam, who liked and respected the lawman was angry that he couldn't see what a treasure he was letting slip through his fingers.

Late that night Sam was very tired as he finally closed up. He had promised Miss Kitty he would stay there at night until the place sold or she came back. He wasn't going to sleep upstairs where the girls were staying but had made a bed for himself in the small room next to the office. The rain that had threatened all afternoon began to pound on Front Street. He heard the thunder and crack of lightening.

As he finished the accounting he sat back in his chair with a glass of whiskey and closed his eyes. It was a night like this Miss Kitty had rescued him. He was soaking wet, sitting on a stump, and drunk as a skunk. She had never seen him in that condition when he dropped in at the bar.

Not paying attention to whether she got wet or not she brought a blanket, wrapped him into it, and led him inside. He had been shivering and she told him to take another drink. From somewhere she found some dry clothes and left him in the office to change. She led him to an upstairs room to sleep it off.

She never pried as to why he was in that condition she just let him tell her in his own time. Her latest bartender had quit, after getting knocked out, losing two teeth, and shot in the foot during the latest bar brawl. She offered him the job temporarily and here they were almost ten years later. After all the years of wandering since he lost his family, he had found a home.

Sam lay down on the cot and listened to the rain pounding outside. He hoped Miss Kitty was safe at her destination and not out in the cold and windy night. She was such a special lady, and he hoped she would come back, but he was also angry with the Marshal for letting her go. Oh, when he had first come to town, he had heard about the beautiful redheaded saloon owner and how she was under the protection of the U. S. Marshal. Most of his informants snickered as they told the stories about the couple.

It didn't take Sam long to realize there was a definite relationship between the big man and the lady. What he knew, that others didn't, was this was no tawdry affair. From his view behind the bar, and with his great height, he saw things no one else saw. As tough as the Marshal was there was a gentleness that only Miss Kitty was privileged to see. He watched as their hands touched, the way they talked with their eyes, and especially when they were alone in the Long Branch, early in the morning, how their heads almost touched, and they spoke in low voices.

He was not really sure how far their connection went until the night he came back for his jacket and heard them in the back office. It didn't take a lot of imagination to figure out what was happening. The bartender was happy for both of them. Neither one had an easy path through life, and they had both been knocked around. If they could find happiness with each other, then good for them.

Then came the times he would see Miss Kitty not eating and sleeping because Matt was gone for so long with no word from him. It would tear her up inside. There was no way to miss the fights. She was a spitfire and the big man knew what buttons to push. Sam never mixed in, but there were times he would like to shake some sense into Matthew Dillon.

Memories of his own mother crowded in as he began to fall asleep. Lovely dark-haired Maureen Murphy Noonan, who was old before her time. She had married Patrick Noonan when she was just 16 and fresh off the boat from Ireland. His father was a dreamer and they moved from place to place looking for his pot of gold. Sam was born in Texas near what would become New Mexico and it seemed there was a new child every year. Some lived, and some died, but his mother did everything to give the husband she adored the chances to follow those dreams.

They didn't have an easy life, but Sam didn't realize it because few people around them had much of anything. There were always lots of playmates with all the brothers and sisters. His mother grew what they needed to eat along with a few chickens, what fish they could catch, and anything they could hunt. Growing up he felt it was a wonderful life. Then the war came, and life changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: THE BEGINNING

_First, I want to thank everyone for their wonderful, thoughtful, and enlightening reviews. Second, I have had so many computer problems these last few months I am behind in reading the other great GS Fan Fiction on this forum. So, thanks for sticking with me. It seems as soon as I got my laptop paid off it began to perform badly. Hopefully I will soon catch up with all the other wonderful stories. _

When Sam awoke the next morning, there was a deadly silence in the bar. Usually there was noise from some of the girls who were early risers. Once in a while someone came in for an eye opener or the hair of the dog. Within the hour Miss Kitty would come down in a pretty morning dress. Sometimes her hair was up and sometimes it was down. Sam liked it best down. She would eagerly await the arrival of the Marshal or Doc for coffee.

Doctor G. Adams, he liked to pick at Matt and Chester but especially Chester. He was a crusty-acting man, but a wonderful medical man. He traveled far and wide and his patients came before anything else. Sam couldn't count how many times he was up day and night tending to a patient. Being the only physician for miles he had to perform many different tasks even being the town dentist. His skill had preserved the lives of the Marshal, Chester, Festus, and even Miss Kitty too many times to count.

Doc was an amazing gentleman. It was hard to determine his age, but he covered a lot of miles in his rounds. His age doesn't stop him from caring for folks. He wasn't a big man, but he had a big heart he tried to hide. Some would call him a curmudgeon, but he had saved the life of many a man and woman in Dodge. He was especially fond of Miss Kitty and Sam knew it about killed him when she left.

The rumor was that the good doctor was not happy with the Marshal and his seemingly cavalier attitude about the redhead leaving. The bartender wasn't sure why the law man didn't try to stop her. There were tears in the physician's eyes as they stood on the porch of the Long Branch and he watched her ride away.

Slowly the saloon filled up, but there was a pall over the crowd. No one was watching eagerly to see the proprietress walk down the stairs in one of her fancy dresses. There would be no eyes watching as the big law man came in and headed right for the redhead. Of course, they all tried to catch them showing affection for each other, but the couple were careful and circumspect. If you watched their eyes and how their bodies touched, slightly, you thought you knew just what was going on.

Sam had to smile as he remembered Louie telling him about a hallucination he had one night when he was drunk as a skunk. He had pulled the bartender to the side.

"Sam," he began, "I gotta stop drinkin' I was in the back of the saloon the other night and I swear I saw the Marshal go up the back steps. Miss Kitty let him in and he picked her up and slammed the door with his foot."

So, it was as Sam thought, they met at the back door. However, he agreed with the little man that he needed to slow down his drinking. He also warned Louie about spreading stories around about the Marshal and Miss Kitty.

"They are my friends", Louie told him, "I wouldn't do anything to hurt them."

Sam hoped so otherwise they would have an audience hoping to catch the two of them together. He knew they were very private people. Then so was he, no one knew about the losses he had suffered. His job here at the Long Branch had saved his life, as had his encounter with a sheriff at one time.

Soon after the end of the war his mother became very ill. His father had died from Influenza in 1861. As one disaster piled upon another his mother couldn't recover. When the war had begun and his oldest brother, Adam joined with the confederacy, his second brother Seth joined the union army. That had caused a feud in the family. They both left families behind as they marched off to fight. This war not only tore the country apart it tore families apart too

Sam had met his Mary Ann when he was just 16 and she was 13. The beautiful young girl had waited for him until after the war. They were neighbors, and her father, who was a minister, watched over, his mother and sisters, Liza, Susan, Miranda, Sarah and baby Liam. Liam had been born just after his father's death. Mother had not recovered from either event.

…

When Doc walked through the doors with Festus and Newly, that morning, Sam asked, "Did you hear if Miss Kitty arrived safely?"

Pulling on his ear the doctor said, "we didn't know where she was going, did you?"

The big bartender shook his head and admitted, "no she said she would let me know where to send any offers on the Long Branch. I thought you knew."

Sitting at their regular table Festus spoke up, "Miz Kitty didn' tell us nuthin'. I don't think she told ole Matthew neither."

"She wasn't happy with him, that's for sure," Doc remarked.

Pouring the coffee Sam brought to them Newly remarked, "I never thought she would ever walk off like that "

"You have to understand something about Kitty. She is a very strong woman, but when she has had enough, nothing, and no one can change her mind," the physician explained.

Festus wiped a tear from his eye "Well it ain' gonna be the same. Ole Matthew is gonna be as grumpy as a bull with a sore horn."

Swiping his finger across his moustache Doc observed, "he has no one to blame but himself."

"Did ya try talkin' to him Doc?" Festus wanted to know.

Doc made a face as he explained, "He is as stubborn as a mule. There is no reasoning with him. His great sense of honor has led him to lose what means the most to him."

Newly seemed puzzled. "Doc, Miss Kitty has seen the Marshal hurt before why do you think she took it so hard this time?"

"All I can think is that this was the last straw." He couldn't repeat her words to him when he assured her Matt would pull through, "what can you promise me about next time Doc?"

Sam gathered up their cups as they got up to leave and they were sure right that it was the end of an era. Yet he had been through so many changes in his life and there had been so many losses He hadn't realized how much this one would hurt and the memories it would bring back.

He tried to keep things running as normal as possible and many people came in curious about any news from or about Kitty. The army had been paid and they were mighty disappointed that the redhaired owner was nowhere in sight. There seemed to be a dark cloud over everything, and even Louie wasn't as inebriated as usual. Sam was exhausted as he pushed the last soldier out the door.

He locked up and turned off the lights and sat in the dark thinking about so many changes that had occurred in his life and how he had gotten to the Long Branch Saloon, in Dodge City, Kansas.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

The war had torn so many families apart. His brother, Adam, was killed at Gettysburg leaving a wife, Sarah Jo and two children, Joseph and Halley. Seth was killed at Shiloh leaving his pregnant wife, Elizabeth, who had a baby boy, Patrick, a month after his father's death. They all moved in with his mother and the children still at home.

Sam was big for his age and the South was desperate for men. His mother begged him not to go, but he was so grief stricken and angry he wanted to avenge himself on everyone for starting this useless war. Mary Ann said nothing, but he saw the fear in her eyes when he came to tell her goodbye. He promised he would return.

War was even worse than he imagined. It was dirty, ugly, and it made no sense. His family never had slaves. People were people to him. His mother had encountered prejudice for being Irish, and she didn't dignify it with a reply. As they had traveled around, they had met all kinds of people of all colors, religions, and backgrounds. His parents treated everyone with respect.

After the war. limping slightly from a skirmish with a stray bullet in his calf Sam headed home older and wiser. The family was barely subsisting but was alive thanks to hard work on their small plots of land and help from Mary Ann's family. They had put off their marriage, so he could get his family back on their feet and build a small cabin for himself and his bride. What a beautiful sunlit day it was when he made her his wife.

His sister, Liza, had married the local blacksmith, Gerald Sullivan, and had a set of year-old twins, Jamie and Jonathan. They lived a few miles away. Susan married a sailor and they were in San Francisco. The sister he had almost raised, Miranda, had run away with a traveling salesman and the last they heard they lived in Chicago.

The ravages of war left few choices for women with so many men killed in the war. His sister-in-law, Elizabeth, had been lucky to meet a doctor who moved her to Ohio. He was like Doc. He traveled all over in a horse drawn buggy. Family didn't stay together anymore, with generations learning from older generations. More and more immigrants, from poor, overcrowded countries were pouring into America. They needed places to live and grow so the country was moving westward. As they relocated, they pushed the Indians, once more, out of the way. The west was untamed, raw, and Dodge City, was called the Gomorrah of the plains. Things would not change until the arrival of men like Matt Dillon.

Before that happened Sam was still back in Missouri. He set about making a living for his family. He could read and write, and he was good at figures. His mother made sure

of that. He apprenticed himself to a local rancher and did cowboy work as well as learning to manage a ranch.

Then just as everything was turning around, and he and Mary Ann were expecting their first child his mother died of pneumonia. They went to live in the house with young Sarah and Liam. They had a beautiful baby daughter, they named after his mother. A son, Sam Jr. arrived the next year. The horror of war began to fade.

He had always worked hard and now he really had something to work for. For almost ten years after the war he toiled diligently to build a decent home, and farmed the land. His crops were good, and he was getting ahead slowly. His family was growing, and his brother and sister would soon be off on their own. Just when he felt they had turned a corner the trouble began.

Liam wasn't old enough to really remember the war and the terrible losses. That didn't stop him from having an opinion. Liam could not keep his opinions to himself and when the Night Riders invaded their town, he had plenty to say. One night in a rampage Liam got in between them and got run down by their horses and killed. Sam went after them threatening to have them jailed or hung, anything to assuage the family's grief. To get even with him they burned down his house and all of his crops. They didn't know he was away at a meeting with other citizens trying to get rid of the vigilantes

By the time he got home he had lost all of his family, his house, and land. He was inconsolable. That was when he began drinking and drifting. Weeks turned into months, months turned into years of semi-consciousness. Finally, one night when he had not eaten in a couple days and had no money he robbed a store. Then the turning point in his life came. He was caught and was to go to trial, but the sheriff, Walter Petry, saw something in him. Late one night he came into Sam's cell and began talk to Sam. Before he knew what was happening, he was pouring out his story to the lawman.

Miraculously the sheriff let him go with a reprimand and a fine of 40 dollars which he was told to pay when he could. His words still rang in his ears. 'Go Sam and make something of your life. You are educated, caring, and compassionate. Find a way to put that talent to use'. So, Sam went to Missouri, then Hayes City and Abilene then finally Dodge City. Along the way he took any jobs just to subsist

It was a cold, blustery, rainy night when he arrived, on foot, in the town known for crime and depravity. Most everything was dark, but the bars. Sam had been fighting a cold and could barely put one foot on front of another. He looked through a window at a place called the Long Branch, but he felt too dirty and grimy to go in. He shuffled down to a place called the Lady Gay had one drink then another trying to get warm. Finally, quite inebriated, he stumbled out of there into the steady storm.

Sam wandered behind buildings and finally there was a bench and he decided to sit down for just a minute, but the next thing he knew he was asleep. He was awakened by someone shaking his shoulder. The rain was just still coming down and a beautiful woman stood in front of him. She wore a pink ruffled robe, feathery slippers, and hair that challenged the beauty of a sunrise hung around her shoulders.

In a low throaty voice she said, "wake up stranger and come in out of the cold and dry off."

Raising himself to his great height he shook his head and said, "no ma'am I'm too dirty and drunk."

The redhead was not taking no for an answer and she informed him, "I've handled bigger men than you, now get inside because I'm freezing out here." She had wrapped him in the blanket she had brought with her and hurried him into the back door of the Long Branch.

That was how it had begun. She gave him a job tending bar and she had earned his undying loyalty. Little by little, usually late at night when there were few customers, he told her his story. He was pretty sure she hadn't even mentioned it to the Marshal. To Sam she was an angel and his biggest fear was that she wouldn't come back to Dodge. Just when he had thought all was lost, things in his life began to turn around all thanks to that lovely lady. She even advanced him the money to pay back the Sheriff.

Miss Kitty had taken him to meet the good Doctor Adams that day to make sure he was going to be alright. It soon became apparent Sam had been drinking out of grief but was not an alcoholic. Doc had been awful good to him too.

Working in the bar wasn't always an easy job and even Sam had his share of scars to prove it. Doc had patched him up many a time, from flying bottles, fighting cowboys, and men bothering Miss Kitty. No one would know what to do without this physician, and in a rough and tumble town like Dodge he was greatly respected. He would gladly patch you up, dig out a bullet, and give you powders to make you feel better whether you were friend or foe. He loved Miss Kitty and treated her and the Marshal as the kids he never had, reprimanding them when needed but always there in times of need. Chester was another story.

Chester had worked for the lawman. He wasn't considered the deputy, since the government, in its infinite wisdom, wouldn't pay for a deputy except after a crime was committed. Most people however considered him the deputy. A tall thin man with a stiff leg he had bad luck with the ladies, at playing cards, and did not handle money well. Yet he was always ready for a free drink and a meal. Doc loved to harangue him about

it and Chester would seem offended. God forbid anything would really happen to Chester and the physician was right there to heal his friend.

He had been working for Marshal Dillon for quite a number of years when Sam first came to town. Chester was there a few years more but his Uncle Wesley, who raised him, passed away and left Chester a farm and money in Missouri. He took that opportunity and the next thing they heard he had married and had a child. When the younger man left you could tell Doc missed him more than he wanted anyone to know.

As luck would have it, soon after he found the perfect foil in Festus Haggen. Festus was from way back in the hills. He had a way of talking like no one else and Sam thought he was a con man.

When Festus first arrived in Dodge, he was hunting wolves and anything else to make a little money. Although he wasn't the most ambitious person hardly a day passed when he wasn't trying to talk Miss Kitty out of a drink or into some scheme. He had even tried to convince her to let his cousin, Mayblossom, one of his many assorted unusual relatives, get close to the Marshal. That did not set well with the redhead.

A string of Festus' odd relatives, with strange names, had made their way through Dodge. The most memorable ones to Sam were Eliab, the hillman's nephew, and the one they called Hard Luck Henry Haggen. Henry had caused one disaster after another He claimed it only happened to 'thems that he likes' as he said when he first showed up in town, at the Long Branch. The nephew had appeared to revenge his father who had his ear bitten off by Festus and he was determined to shoot off the "hangy down part" of his uncle's ear. With the hillman around it was never dull.

A few weeks or so after Miss Kitty left, Doc, Newly and Festus were sitting around a table at the Long Branch drinking coffee and reading a newspaper article telling that Miss Kitty Russell, had moved to Ballard, Kansas. Festus volunteered to go down there and see how she was doing when the Marshal walked through the batwing doors. He was leaving town and wanted Festus to take charge. Festus began to tell him he was going to Ballard when Doc stopped him. The Marshal then asked Newly to take charge and left for what he thought everyone believed was parts unknown.

After the lawman left the doctor explained that Matt had read the paper too and would be on his way to see Kitty. Festus seemed a little confused at first but then he often was a little confused. The physician and hill man left the bar grousing at each other. Newly followed a few minutes later, he grinned at Sam and shook his head after listening to the arguing.

Festus could not read or write and Doc took advantage of that fact and used words he could not understand. The younger man had his own way of talking and reasoning and it led to some interesting and funny conversations. How many times had he and Miss Kitty stood laughing together as the two men began arguing with each other. Oh, how he missed her.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: REMINISCENCES

_Thanks for the great reviews. I want to add something to comments that Sam may be thinking Matt shouldn't be unconcerned about Kitty when he is gone. Remember, how much he cares about Kitty and for all she has done for him wants her to be happy. It hurts him to see her suffering as she awaits news about Matt. More than anyone Kitty knows how much he has given up for his job as marshal. That does not make the situation any easier. Try to think of this as if Kitty was your best friend. How would you feel as your friend deals with all these uncertainties of the life she has chosen with this man? _

_As for war, no one wins. No one is ever the same after living through such disasters. Our Civil War tore this country apart, shattered families, left too many men dead, and homes destroyed. All the characters on Gunsmoke were touched by this war in some way. Some remained bitter and hateful, others tried to put their lives back together again. Sam took the tragedies in his life, encouragement he was given, and turned them into a positive. For that he was truly grateful and tried to pass it on._

_CHAPTER FOUR: REMINISCENCES _

Dodge could be a rip-roaring town and a lot of that action took place in the Long Branch Saloon. If it wasn't some cowboy drunk and thinking he was the best shot in town it might be a gunslinger coming to try and make his reputation against the Marshal. Sam tried to keep his wits about him, and he was always watching out for the girls that someone didn't get too rough with them.

Of course, they were luckier than the other saloons since the Marshal spent quite a bit a time in the Long Branch. He was usually sitting with Miss Kitty, and maybe Doc, Chester, and later Festus. Over time other helpful citizens such as Quint Asper, Thad Greenwood, and finally Newly O'Brien came and went in Dodge. Every one of them gravitated toward the saloon owner and the law man.

Sam had a bird's eye view of the comings and goings in the growing town. He also had his share of injuries to go along with those duties. He had been knocked out by fists, bottles, and other flying objects. Doc hand been on hand, as had Kitty and the girls, to nurse him back to health. How many times had he heard Miss Kitty say, "Oh Sam go get cleaned up," or she hurried to wipe the blood from his head or face telling him how sorry she was he got injured.

Sam kept a rifle behind the bar and there was also a mallet the previous owner had used on unruly customers. Quite a number of well-known gun fighters, outlaws, dishonest card dealers, and men looking for some female companionship came through the saloon doors. Many fights began when one man wanted another man's chosen lady for the evening. Too often these cowboys, military men, and dudes became enamored of Miss Kitty and when they became too persistent, especially if the Marshal was out of town, Sam had the means to cool them down.

He still remembered when the mountain man came in and had picked out his boss for wifein'. He was a persistent fellow even grabbing Miss Kitty's arm to pull her out the door. That was when Sam stepped in and threw him out of the saloon by the seat of his pants. When the man and his family came back and kidnapped the lovely Miss Russell the Marshal was out for blood. Thankfully she came back from that adventure safe and sound. Other situations were much more traumatic. She was a survivor though, and managed to bounce back rather quickly with a little help from her friends.

As far as Doc was concerned the lovely redhead was the most beautiful woman anywhere. While he could be cantankerous with everyone else he always treated her with utmost respect. In turn Miss Kitty seemed to see him as a father figure. Rumor had it that her father came to Dodge once and left her broken hearted. It was a good thing

she had Doc to turn to and confide in about everyday problems and any trouble with the Marshal.

He had started to take her around with him when a woman was getting ready to have a baby and Sam was sure on those trips, she confided in him about her relationship with the big man. There were also those times when Doc had to patch her up as she didn't have the greatest luck when riding in a wagon, stagecoach, or any other vehicle. Once she fell off a horse and was badly hurt. If they didn't have Doc they would be in bad trouble.

The reputation of Dodge City had changed greatly with the arrival of Matthew Dillon. Sam was a tall man with broad shoulders, but the law man was even bigger and taller. He was an upstanding man, honest, trustworthy, and brave. He would defend his town to the death. He was also a loyal friend. Years before he had hired Chester Goode as his assistant even though Chester had a decided limp, because he could see past that disability and saw the young man's strengths. Chester was a bit of a gossip, loved the girls, and a bit of gambler but he idolized his boss and Miss Kitty and could always be depended on in a crisis. He and Doc had a love-hate relationship. The medical man would pick at him and the marshal's assistant would become defensive and upset. Yet if either was truly in any kind of real danger the other one was right there to help.

Festus Haggen was different from Chester but to Sam's way of thinking they were both moochers. Chester would borrow money especially from the Marshal or Doc and loved free drinks from the owner of the Long Branch or anyone else. Festus tried to con Miss Kitty out of drinks. He wasn't too ambitious, yet if he was loyal to you it was to the death. What gave him a pass in Sam's book was that he truly cared for Miss Kitty and would have laid down his life for her.

While the hillman must have known something was going on between the saloon owner and the lawman he may not have had any idea how serious it was. That made Sam again recall the day Miss Kitty, who had been away at a wedding for about three or four weeks. Neither Sam had really ever seen the lawman be so antsy and nervous as he awaited her return. The deputy told the bartender he had tried to hoorah the big man out of his short temper, but he had abruptly walked away. When they realized she had a bad experience, once again, on a stagecoach Festus and the marshal took off to find her. Lucky for everyone they brought her back safe and sound.

The longer he worked there the more faith Miss Kitty had in him and the more responsibility she gave him. This gave her more freedom to go places and do things. There were a couple times before this last split she left town swearing she didn't want to ever see the big man with the badge again. However, she always came back. This

time was the worst. The Long Branch was for sale and she had bought into a saloon in another town. Things looked bleak.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: A RETROSPECTIVE

_Again, thanks for the great reviews and insights. Also, thanks for the ideas of looking at 'The Badge from Matt's POV and Kitty's POV. Just when you wonder if there is more to share about GS there are many ideas pouring forth from the readers. So, look for more introspection from your favorite people. Have a GREAT FRIDAY AND WEEK-END._

Having Miss Kitty gone and no word from the Marshal got Sam to thinking of the good, the bad, and the ugly times they had in the Long Branch. He especially liked playing his fiddle and Rudy had his guitar for different occasions in the saloon and there were the barn dances. Miss Kitty had an annual Christmas party and there was plenty of food, drink, and music. She also hosted weddings, showers, birthdays, and a welcome home party for Doc when he had been hurt badly and returned to Dodge.

Kitty had worked her way up from saloon girl to half owner to full owner of the bar. She had a rough life too, but she was a survivor. Never did she forgot her roots and was there to lend a hand to someone in need. He had heard the story about when she fed an indigent man for two years before his death. He left her all his worldly possessions; which wasn't much. This had surprised her, but it startled the Marshal even more since she has never told him what she had done. Those who were around when it took place said she just brushed it off saying they threw enough away to feed several people. That was his boss always modest.

The girls who came to work for her came from all backgrounds, but she treated them well and did not allow men to abuse them. As she said when the girls left her employ, they were better for the experience. There were not a lot of choices for women to make a living and saloon jobs were hard on the body and the soul. To Sam's mind she was the fairest, most caring and compassionate boss anyone could ask for.

How many times had there been a shoot-out inside the bar or just outside. Too often the Marshal was involved, and Doc was digging a bullet out of him. Miss Kitty stood there watching Doc work on him and then would spend the night beside his bed praying he would survive one more time. Exhausted she would spend half the time helping to nurse him and the other running the bar. Those were the bad times.

The ugly times occurred when the Marshal was out of town and someone arrived thinking they could take over. Or he was gone for weeks and there was no word from him. Kitty would not sleep, eat, and was so angry with him. When he did return she would act like she wasn't going to talk to him, would give him the cold shoulder, or they would have a shouting match. One of the best had been over the Ford County Social. He was going to take her and got called out of town.

She got involved with a different man who had many problems. He wanted Kitty to leave town with him. When the Marshal got back the new man confronted him, there was a shootout, and the interloper was killed. The proprietress was stunned but the big man was understanding and asked her to dinner to try and make things right with them again. All was well for a while. After all she was a redhead with the temper to match. He could be maddeningly logical and slow to argue, but she could drive him crazy in more ways than one.

Underneath you could tell he cared for her deeply, but he was a rather quiet man. He hated killing and would do everything for a peaceful ending to tense situations. When he was in town, he ended his evening in the Long Branch having a nightcap with the beautiful Miss Russell. He would tease her a little, but Sam realized just how often Matt Dillon knew exactly where she was in the saloon and how he worried about her safety.

Many a man came through the batwing doors and once they saw the owner thought she would be easily seduced. They found out quickly she was not available. One of the only men she pretended to let get away with hustling her was Festus Haggen. He was always there with some wild tale about his wilder relatives and it was often to con her out of a free drink; or so he thought That is when he and Doc were not going at each other. They never seemed to realize how entertaining they were for anyone in their surroundings. Yet everyone knew they would do anything for each other.

Miss Kitty had done so much for so many people. She took so many young women under her wing, took food to people who were sick or hurt, loaned money to cowboys in need, and tried to help Louie Pheeters. Louie was the town drunk. No one really knew what happened in his life to turn him to drink. Miss Kitty let him have a free drink once a night but encouraged him to stop drinking. She would also give him little jobs to do to make it look like he was earning his drink and to keep his self-respect. Louie loved her too and would have done anything for her and the Marshal who he always said were his friends.

Sam watched over her like he had his siblings and his own children. Yet he had felt so helpless when outlaws came and took over the town. One of he worst one was the Gore Gang. They invaded the town and stole everything worth anything. The Marshal was shot multiple times and Doc pronounced him dead. His boss was in a catatonic state and there was nothing Sam could do to help her since all guns had been confiscated. One of Gore's men went after the lovely redhead and she fearlessly fought him off. Sam wanted to smash his head in but getting killed would have done her no good and there would have been one less person to protect her, when the opportunity presented itself.

As luck would have it the Marshal had survived and killed the leader of the gang and those men were arrested. In what was one of the most tender scenes Sam had witnessed, the Marshal and the Long Branch owner were reunited and in public he took her in his arms reassuring her he was alive. Doc agreed telling her he would be fine if he got some loving care for the next few weeks. Sam hadn't seen her so happy in a long time.

This wouldn't be the last time Kitty Russell was in danger, but she was loved and respected by many people in Dodge. When that occurred there were many townspeople ready and willing to come to her aid. That was so evident the day she left town and so many people stopped on the boardwalk to watch her stagecoach drive away.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: AN ENDING AND A BEGINNING

_Once again sadly we come to the end of a story. It has been an interesting ride for me. Opinions have varied and that is good. It means you are paying attention. It also gave me ideas for some sequels of a sort. I had planned to do POV's of The Badge from Kitty's and Matt's POV. Since I have been working on other stories, they would be put on the back burner and I would work on them a little at a time. That was not to be. I won't go into details, but my muse decided no such luck. You are doing Matt's now. The information was flowing so fast I could hardly get it into the computer. So look for "Matt's POV the Badge" in the not too distant future. Thanks again everyone. You keep me on my toes. _

The Marshal arrived home, but alone, no Miss Kitty had come home with him. The men had talked among themselves as to how to try to approach the big man about whether he had seen her. He was very prickly, answering about his trip in short sentences. So, they didn't know if he didn't see her or he saw her and there was trouble.

That next week, after the Marshal's return, Festus tried to hide in the Long Branch, saying, "Matthew is shore sore as a horse with a hurt foot about everthin'. All ah did were ast him about Miss Kitty. Wah he throwed me outta the office."

Sam was suggesting he might avoid that subject as Doc came in the door. He wasn't thrilled to see Festus knowing he would hit him up for a drink. He asked the hill man, "what are you doing here?"

"Hiddin' from Matthew," he said.

Looking disgusted the doctor asked, "what asinine thing did you do now?"

"Assawhat?" Festus was puzzled,

As he threw his hands up Doc said, "Never mind what did you do or say?"

"Alls I said was Miz Kitty lookin okay. He took me and threw right outta the door."

Before anything more could be said the big man looked in the batwing doors. Festus started to say, "she ain't….when Doc kicked him under the table.

Matt left looking disgusted.

"Ah dint do nothin' ya ole scudder "Festus protested. "Ah jus' were gonna asked iffin' he happen ta be goin' outta town agin soon.."

The physician was apoplectic, "now why in the world would you do that? You know if things went well he wouldn't be in such a state. He is biting everyone's head off."

The hillman looked at the bartender. "Sam ahm aleavein. This here pill pusher is makin' me tared."

Once Festus was out the door Doc and Sam had a good laugh but quickly the doctor became serious. "Sam I am concerned. I was sure Kitty would come back with Matt. I hope they didn't have another fight. It is time to have another talk with Matt and I am not looking forward to it. The last one didn't go so well."

"Well Doc it is better to know something than nothing," Sam began. "Maybe the Marshal is ready to talk, and he would probably talk to you more than anyone.

The physician finished his beer and told Sam, "Well I can't put it off any longer."

The barkeep wiped down the bar and Doc walked away. Sam yelled, "let me know what happens."

It became a busy day as the drovers came in with their pay. Doc was called out to the Ronigers one of the boys had broken his leg in a couple places jumping off the barn roof and Doc never got to talk to Matt.

Sam cleaned up everything and slowly headed back to the office to put away the day's receipts. When he got to his make-shift bedroom the roof had leaked and his bed was soaked. After putting buckets under the leaks he headed off to his old room at Ma Smalley's, He would be sure to have the roof repaired the next morning. He let the girls know he was leaving but would close up tight. The hostesses decided to spend the night at the Dodge House.

It had been a restless night of tossing and turning worrying about any further damage to the Long Branch. No one would want to buy it with water damage. If it had to be sold he wanted to get the best price he could for Miss Kitty. She was counting on him and he never wanted to let her down.

Business had been slow, until last night, without the beautiful redhead there to greet people. It was daybreak when Sam finally fell into a deep sleep. When he awoke and saw it was almost noon he hurried into his clothes and headed for the bar. As he approached the saloon he noticed that the inside doors were open. Slowly he moved toward the back of the building moving as quietly as possible.

As he quietly opened and closed the back door, he heard movement upstairs. Walking silently behind the bar he pulled out his rifle but stopped suddenly when he heard a familiar laugh. His craggy face lit up. Was it possible Miss Kitty had returned? He started toward the stairs when he heard another familiar voice say, "Get back in here."

Moving as quickly as he could Sam closed the front doors. All he needed was having Doc or Festus showing up and trying to explain what was happening. Then he slipped out the back door locking it after him. If Miss Kitty and the Marshal were having a reunion, they didn't need an audience.

Sam did go up to Doc's and explain the situation. Doc was just as pleased as Sam had felt knowing she was back and with the law man. The doctor suggested getting Festus and Newly and having lunch at Delmonico's

With a sly smile on his face Doc proposed, "let's go back to the Long Branch after we have a long lunch and if they aren't through with whatever they are doing it is their problem." The two men laughed as they headed out toward the Marshal's office.

During lunch Festus was all worried about where Ole Matthew had disappeared to that morning. "Ya don't thank Matthew went alookin' fer Miz Kitty agin do ya?"

"I don't think what Matt does is your business Festus!" the physician declared.

"Well las night he was plumb frettin' over her. Ah tried to tell about the missin' chickens and he about bit mah head off again," the hillman explained.

Newly spoke up, "we all know he hasn't been in the best of moods. We need to let him work it out for himself."

"Good thinking Newly," Doc agreed. "How about after we've finished we head over to the Long Branch for a beer. Is that alright with you Sam?"

With a big grin on his face Sam said, "It sounds like a good idea to me Doc."

"It jus' don't seem the same without Miz Kitty," Festus grumbled.

Getting up from the table the men paid their bills and headed for the saloon. The doors were open again. Festus started to hurry forward as he pulled out his gun, "Someone is in thar, Sam."

Sam looked at the doctor stopped the deputy with hand on his arm and said, "just take it easy let's see maybe it is Louie."

Festus sighed, "that could be, but we should be quiet."

As they approached the doors once again there was that familiar laugh. "Wah that's Miz Kitty. Ah better go git Matthew."

Pushing him in the door Doc said, "just get in there. Matt can take care of himself."

What they saw when they all got in the door was Kitty and Matt sitting at a back table drinking coffee. The Marshal grinned and asked, "what took you all so long?

They weren't paying any attention to him at all as they all hugged Kitty; except Sam. He had never really hugged his boss. She didn't wait for him she came over and gave him a big hug. There were tears in his eyes as he welcomed her back.

Then the men all started asking questions at once. Kitty held up her hands. "Go get some coffee, come and sit down, and ask questions one at time."

There was almost a stampede to see who could get their coffee first and hurry to talk to their favorite lady. With a big grin on her face she squeezed the Marshal's hand that was lying on his thigh.

He leaned over and whispered, "don't get too frisky or I'll take you back upstairs in front of everyone."

She batted her eyelashes at him and said, "why Marshal you did miss me."

As the others were almost knocking each other over at the bar and were grumbling, Matt told her, "It has been too long Miss Kitty that we have been apart."

Kitty opened her mouth to speak as Doc came ambling over and sat next to her. After sipping his coffee he asked, "so when did you get back?"

"Late last night," she answered.

He frowned at her, "you couldn't let me know or did you have others to see?"

Blushing slightly, she announced, "I thought it would be wise to let the Marshal know I was back so he wouldn't panic if he saw lights in my room."

As he tried to hold back a smirk the doctor acknowledged, "oh yes that was a smart thing to do."

"Wah Miz Kitty I shore am glad ta see ya back," Fetus said, "why ole Matthew was shore shorty tempered while you was gone. I was tellin' him about chickens an he nearly bit mah head off an….."

"Festus!" "Enough with the chickens," the Marshal interrupted. "All that matters is that Miss Kitty is back safe and sound."

Doc looked at her carefully, "did you get any rest getting back so late and all? Don't tell me Matt, who gets up at the crack of dawn, came over and woke you up."

"No Doc he didn't wake me up. In fact, he came over with some breakfast and coffee after he ate. I told him I had not eaten much yesterday."

Waiting patiently to speak Newly told her, "It sure is good to have you back Miss Kitty. It seemed dull when you weren't around."

The redhead glanced at the lawman. Yes, the Marshal told me you, Doc, and Festus missed me."

Ducking his head slightly the big man said, "Well I wasn't lying. They all said they missed you."

"Don ya let him kid ya Miz Kitty ole Matthew dun missed ya too. He paced aroun that there office like ah caged lion." Festus offered.

Getting up and straightening her dress the Long Branch owner looked at Sam and told him, "You can take the For Sale sign down. I'm home to stay."

"That's the best news I've heard in weeks Miss Kitty," Sam remarked grinning from ear to ear."

"Now if you will excuse us gentlemen, Sam and I have some catching up to do."

The physician got up and walked over to the young woman he loved like his own flesh and blood, "I'm going to Delmonico's and set up a home coming party for you tonight. You, young lady need a nap so you don't fall asleep in the soup."

She could not even look Matt. "That is exactly what I had planned Doc right after I go over things with Sam."

Getting up abruptly the Marshal announced. "I have quite a lot of paperwork to catch up on so I'll see you later Kitty."

"Bye Matt, see you later." She watched him as he walked away and admired the view.

"We better get going too so you and Sam can go over things," Doc remarked. "Festus and Newly you come along with me to go and set up the party." They departed, with Festus complaining why he had to go when all he wanted was to jaw with Miz Kitty. Newly and Doc had to practically drag him out the batwing doors.

The bartender told her the books were in the office. An hour and a half later Kitty was praising her right hand man for how well he had taken care of things.

He looked at her tenderly, "I sure missed you Miss Kitty. Nothing seemed the same without you here."

Trying to keep tears from her eyes she replied, "thank you Sam I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm real sorry about the water leak," he explained.

She reassured him it was not his fault and they would get it fixed. "Well I hope we have enough beer and whiskey."

He grinned at her and said, "plenty and we will need it when everyone realizes you are back. Now why don't you go up and relax and I'll bring some hot water later so you can have a hot bath."

As they walked into the saloon, she took his arm, "I said it before Sam I don't know what I would do without you." She stood on tiptoes and kissed his craggy cheek.

Looking around the Long Branch as she walked to the stairs Kitty Russell was so glad to be back in the town and with the people she loved.

Sam Noonan watched as she walked through the curtains to her room. He knew if the Marshal wasn't already up there waiting for her, he would be soon. There would be other disagreements between them but for now she was home, and all was right with the world in Dodge City, Kansas.

Fin


End file.
